zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goddess's Harp
does the way Zelda throws Link a sacred musical instrument as she is whisked away by Impa remind you of... anything? --Koolwip (talk) 23:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :An interesting point. I would be ok with that being noted in the page as a possible reference, though only if other people like the idea and it can be added in a way that doesn't mess with the flow of the rest of the article.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Does anybody know what type of lyre this is? I've looked all over the internet and can't seem to find it... This page's name should have the extra "s" at the end removed; you don't need an "s" after an apostrophe if a word ends with the letter "s". If a person named James, for example, owned something, you'd type or write "James'" not "Jameses"DBZFan12 (talk) 13:12, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Well that really depends on who you ask. It's been argued both ways for dozens of years but regardless of what's actually right, we go with what's in game which is Goddess's Harp. Eastmost Penninsula is an outright misspelling but we still keep that because it's what the game calls it. Oni Link 13:27, April 16, 2015 (UTC) This isn't a lyre. A lyre's strings are attached to the body of the instrument by a bar, like the bottom bar on a guitar, below the hole where the strings stop. A lyre has the same thing. The Goddess Harp's strings go directly into the body of the instrument itself, so it is a harp. -Pear :Not calling to have the sentence re added since it's not critically important, but it's definitely in the shape of a bar which I imagine is more important than wether or not the part is literally a detachable bar (which you know it might actually be for all we know). Further more you get instruments like this which are called Lyres (as far as I know and as far as I got in a google search). Oni Link 04:34, May 7, 2017 (UTC) ::That's definitely a lyre. A lyre's strings are suspended over the body of the instruments, and the sound is created by the vibration of the strings over the body of the instrument, like a guitar. That's what the holes in the body of the instrument are for. In a harp, the sound is transported from the strings to the soundboard, and the sound travels through the body of the instrument from there. The important part isn't where the strings end, it's their relationship to the body of the instrument. To be honest, it's also kind of the stretch to call it a harp in the traditional sense, but it definitely approximates a harp much more closely than a lyre, in my estimation. Granted, I am not an expert either, and I could be wrong, but I have spent a fair amount of time researching this and I'm fairly confident.-Pear Ah, I see, that's what you mean. Well either way it's not critical information to have (or lack) on the page. Oni Link 15:47, May 8, 2017 (UTC)